Don't leave me alone
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: OC/Danny Fenton. Secuela de "Free". Aunque parece que todo ha tenido un reinicio bastante conveniente y a un año de haberse escapado del castillo de Vlad, aun hay ciertas cosas que los dos chicos no han platicado sobre el pasado de ambos... especialmente el de Danny y algo relacionado a Jhonny 13. Yaoi/Rape
1. Descubrimiento doloroso

**Danny Phantom**

**Don't leave me alone**

**Episodio 1**

**Tiempo atrás, no importaba nada mas fuera de los negocios. Un cliente por aca, un espanto por allá, un encargo urgente que requería de su atención… todo eso sin pensar en un sitio fuera de su oficina que pudiese llamar un "hogar".**

**Pero en cuestión de unos pocos meses todo había cambiado, al igual que su ubicación de lo que ahora si podía llamar hogar, ahora pasaba una buena parte de su tiempo en ese sitio cuidando de ambos y asegurandose de que todo permaneciera así, tal y como deseaba que continuara para siempre. Y por supuesto que las cosas no podían cambiar ahora tan fácil o si? Al menos, eso pensaba mientras regresaba a casa después de una agotada noche de trabajo… entró por la puerta que conectaba su mundo con el de su amada pareja, cuando un sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien llamó su atención.**

**Qué era?... no era el sonido de la cocina que indicaba que la señora Fenton se había puesto a trabajar desde temprano… tampoco era el aliento matutino del señor Fenton que dormía al lado del portal, aromatizando todo el sótano con su tufo.**

**Cerró los ojos agudizando su oído fantasma, intentando captar cualquier otro sonido que fuera antinatural… un sentimiento sobresalió sobre los demás; el sentimiento de que había un fantasma externo en la casa… uno que no debería de estar ahí. Flotó lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el piso superior, atravesándolo levemente solo dejando los ojos fuera del suelo mirando alrededor hasta que notó una sombra en la puerta y una voz para nada agradable que hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.**

**Se acercó un poco mas, quería estar seguro de lo que escuchaban sus oídos pero ya mas cerca notó que no estaba mal, la persona que el creyó que estaba en la entrada, SI lo estaba y eso solo lo hizo enfurecer mientras terminaba de salir del suelo y caminaba hacia el portico.**

**-¿De verdad harías eso?**

**-Pruebame y verás que si lo hago… ya sabes lo que pido a cambio, es tu decisión y de nadie más**

**-No serías capaz…**

**-De verás crees que no?**

**-Un gusano como tu no puede hacer ese tipo de cosas**

**-Entonces, lo haré desde ya**

**Danny no entendió muy bien a que se refería Johnny 13… iba a confesar desde ya? Eso era imposible, Shane ni siquiera se encontraba en casa y en verdad dudaba que lo hiciera pues eso conllevaría a que Shane lo persiguiera y buscase eliminarlo, Johnny no se arriesgaría a eso.**

**Pero también estaba la parte en que seguramente Shane enfurecería con él, por haber permanecido en silencio, literalmente era como engañarlo pero… debería entenderlo no?... debería estar de su parte?... tal vez se estaba auto engañando a si mismo pero, que podía hacer?. Entendía que la situación era delicada desde su encierro en el castillo de Vlad pero como parte de su acuerdo de no mencionar nada al haber todos perdido la memoria, callaban y se obligaban a no dar muestras de aquel oscuro pasado de pesadilla**

**Pero…**

**-Ejem…**

**-Hola Shane- sonrió Johnny 13 mientras a Danny se le erizaba la nuca**

**-Shane?**

**-Hola Johnny, para ti soy "Sugoi"- le dijo con frialdad- hola Danny**

**-Estabamos hablando justamente de ti, verdad Danny?- dijo Johnny con toda la maldad impregnada en su voz**

**-Johnny no…**

**-Dejalo que siga Danny- interrumpió Shane bastante interesado- quiero saber…**

**-Bueno, ya que tanto quieres saber- dijo Johnny 13- primero dejame preguntarte que tal te ha sentado la paternidad?**

**Shane levantó una ceja, algo confuso por la pregunta. Los recuerdos de ese año regresaron a él como una ligera niebla de todo lo que había sucedido desde que regresaron a ese lugar desde el castillo de Vlad, desde que ambos se liberaron de aquel sujeto…**

**En verdad habían vivido muy bien, bastante felices y tranquilos, siguiendo con sus vidas pero esta vez juntos y no solo eso… un tiempo después, se dieron cuenta de que Danny, el Danny al que Shane había ayudado para liberarse, estaba embarazado. Es noticia los tomó a ambos por sorpresa, en primeras porque Danny era un chico y en segundo plano porque simplemente él estaba muerto!... era imposible que él pudiese pasarle algo a Danny, aunque pudiera tocarlo ello no conllevaba a que su genética continuara latente…**

**Entonces, recordó el polvo que Desireé le había espolvoreado unos días antes de huir con Danny del castillo… al parecer ese polvo mágico servía para darle temporalmente vida a su cuerpo y así poder unirse completamente a su Danny…**

**Y de esta manera llegó el pequeñito, un bultito idéntico a Danny y hasta con el mismo nombre!... a él le pareció genial hasta que tuvo que llevarselo a su trabajo de noche, después de todo, no podían permitir que los padres de Danny notaran al pequeño, habían tenido muchisima suerte de que estuvieran tan entretenidos con los ataques fantasmales, que cuando le vieron engordar creyeron que era por exceso de comidas.**

**-Me ha sentado bastante bien, gracias aunque no veo que sea un tema que te interese mucho a ti, verdad?- dijo cruzandose de brazos con esa expresión de superioridad que acostumbraba poner ante sus rivales… pero por alguna razón esta vez se sintió algo extraño, como si lo hubieran vencido por vez primera… porqué sentía aquello?**

**-De hecho si…-dijo Johnny 13- por eso es que he venido…**

**-Johnny no…**

**-Quería saber como estaba mi hijo**

**Shane estaba muy confundido… su hijo?**

**-Err… si buscas a tu hijo con Kitty, te equivocaste de pórtico, el portal de Zona Fantasma esta alla abajo, no en la puerta de mi casa **

**-Quién dijo que mi hijo con Kitty?... no tenemos hijos- dijo Johnny 13 tranquilamente, aparentemente disfrutando de su segura victoria- me refiero a mi hijo con Danny…**

**-Con… Danny?- repitió lentamente mientras notaba como el mencionado comenzaba a palidecer peligrosamente**

**-Oh cielos… no te lo dijo?- dijo en un tono de voz burlón mirandoles a ambos- el bebé que tuvo Danny hace tiempo es _mi _hijo… creí que tu y Danny se tenían toda la confianza del mundo para decirselo pero…- se encogió de hombros- bueno, ya es asunto de ustedes… nos vemos Shane, nos vemos "Danny"- dijo desapareciendo y dejandoles a ambos parados en el mismo sitio, aparentemente paralizados y sin saber que hacer.**

**-Y bien?**

**-Y… bien?- repitió Danny**

**-Hay algo que quieras decirme antes de que yo comience a averigualo?**

**Danny respiró profundamente mientras en su interior se regañaba así mismo por no haber hablado antes y preguntandose como le haría ahora para no perder a la familia con la que había soñado y que ahora, parecía que iba a desaparecer. **

**TBC**

**…**


	2. Antes de conocerte

**Danny Phantom**

**Don't leave me alone**

**Episodio 2**

**Danny se froto los brazos mientras sentia la penetrante mirada de su esposo sobre si, recorriendolo, tratando de entender… estaba asustado… como podía, ahora que todo parecia estar tan perfecto, arruinarse de un segundo a otro por un error cometido tiempo atrás?**

**Maldito Jhonny 13 por haber abierto su bocota… si algo malo sucedia… si algo llegaba a pasar que los afectara como familia… iba a matarlo… o ver la manera de deshacerse de su fantasma para siempre… jamás iba a perdonarlo…**

**-Estoy esperando…**

**Cielos, no recordaba lo atemorizante que podia llegar a ser Shane cuando estaba furioso… los brazos cruzados, una pierna sobre la otra en forma de 4, su mirada seria, fija, sin parpadear… un escalofrío lo recorrio, era evidente el por que todos los fantasmas y humanos que lo conocían lo tenian como el mejor de los mejores… realmente el tampoco deseaba que volvieran a ser enemigos y menos ahora…**

**-Es… algo extraño… y largo- dijo rascandose la nuca nervioso mientras Shane seguia ahí, impávido y simplemente mirando**

**-No hay problema, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo sonriendo levemente, una sonrisa que solo una vez habia utilizado y la verdad helaba la sangre- después de todo, hace mucho que el tiempo se detuvo para mi… estoy muerto…**

**Danny trago.**

**-Shane, yo…**

**El mencionado simplemente levanto la mano**

**-Yo aun confio en ti, si esa es tu duda- dijo suavizando su dura y critica mirada, pero sin perder la compostura- pero… no dare mi opinión hasta que termines de decirme como paso todo y la razon por la cual me mentiste…**

**-Si…- asintio dandose por vencido- todo comenzo hace mas de un año… justo antes de conocerte a ti…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Oye tu detente!**

**Danny Phantom perseguia a uno de los tantos fantasmas que salian del portal… la verdad es que desde hacía un tiempo habían comenzado a salir en mayor cantidad… y cada vez muchisimo mas difíciles de capturar… era todo tan extraño y duro…**

**No entendia el porque, simplemente un dia estaba peleando con un fantasma baboso y al rato siguiente, luchaba por su vida con un fantasma chupa sangre que tenia diez veces mas fuerza que los demas fantasmas y por poco no habia acabado con él, solo porque contaba con la ayuda de Sam y Tucker**

**También en su extrañeza, últimamente un antiguo enemigo lo había estado ayudando… aun no estaba seguro de porque aceptaba su ayuda… no sabía el porque él de repente había comenzado a ayudarlo si tanto lo odiaba… pero en una situación como aquella, agradecía cualquier tipo de ayuda, sin importar como o de quien fuera siempre y cuando se tratara de ayuda para combatir fantasmas…**

**Jhonny 13 aparecía de repente y hasta llegaba a salvarlo de situaciones bastante peligrosas para su persona, tanto fantasma como mortal… incluso llego a sospechar que él era el encargado de tales atrocidades pero no, cuando quiso investigar, se dio cuenta (por medio de testigos fantasma) que el simplemente veia el peligro ir a su mundo y lo seguia…**

**De verdad quería ayudar? Pues si eso deseaba el no seria el que lo impidiera, después de todo, necesitaba en verdad la ayuda porque si eso de los fantasmas super fuertes continuaba, tal vez de nueva cuenta tendría que intentar clonarse (y no, aun no conseguía hacerlo)**

**-Porque me estas ayudando?**

**Jhonny 13 se encontraba recargado en la base de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la nuca descansando mientras Danny lo observaba desde donde se encontraba parado, apenas a un metro a distancia de donde se encontraba el otro**

**-Dije que porque me estas ayudando…**

**Jhonny 13 no se movio de su sitio, simplemente abrio los ojos con pereza y observo al chico frente a sus ojos mientras parecía meditar que decirle o que no decirle… pero Danny seguia ahí, sin moverse, esperando algun tipo de respuesta por parte de uno**

**-Hmm… diversión… y tal vez el simplemente verte- dijo a lo que Danny se confundio, no sabía como tomar aquello**

**-Diversion?... verme?**

**-Pues si, es divertido pelear contra los de mi raza… es divertido pelear simplemente- dijo sonriendo divertido ante la escena de un Danny bastante confundido**

**-Pero… para que quieres verme?**

**-No lo se, porque es divertido verte pelear y eres gracioso- se encogio de hombros**

**-Hey!... no soy gracioso!- se quejo Danny mientras Jhonny 13 simplemente reia**

**-Si lo eres- dijo mirandolo esta vez directo- que otro fantasma conoces que se le olvide inmaterializarse cuando tiene que cruzar un muro?... que otro fantasma conoces que se olvide de volar cuando eso es parte de nuestra naturaleza?... eres gracioso Danny… eso es algo tan inevitable como el hecho de que soy un fantasma**

**-Hmm…**

**Danny puso una expresión de puchero mientras el fantasma mala suerte volvia a cerrar los ojos, descansando como ya lo estaba haciendo antes de que el chico comenzara con sus preguntas.**

**-En fin, yo ya tengo que irme- dijo Danny comenzando a mirar alrededor… se estaba haciendo tarde…- mas vale que no me causes problemas!- exclamo mientras salía volando hacia su casa**

**Jhonny 13 se quedo un rato mas ahí, mientras veia al chico mitad fantasma alejarse, antes de soltar una risita**

**-Oh, no te preocupes pequeño Danny- mirada maliciosa- de hecho… ni siquiera esto sera un problema…**

**Y mientras reia, se desaparecia hacia Zona Fantasma **

**TBC**

**…**


	3. Dudas

**Danny Phantom**

**Don't leave me alone**

**Episodio 3**

**Ya tenía mas tiempo para pensar en él y mas ahora que Jhonny se encargaba de las nuevas pestes que salían a cada vez mas de Zona Fantasma; eran enemigos pero por alguna razón ahora gracias a él tenía mas tiempo para hacer sus tareas y demás deberes.**

**No había tenido que preocuparse por fantasmas en dos semanas seguidas y eso eran un GRAN cambio, ahora pasaba mas tiempo en compañía de Sam y Tucker… pero por alguna razón, cada vez que veía a Jhonny 13 sentía un salto en el estómago.**

**-Debe ser que aun no confias totalmente en él- intentó tranquilizarlo Sam**

**-Aunque yo no te culpo de no confiar- dijo Tucker**

**-Si… tienen razón- dijo con una sonrisita aunque en realidad él no estaba tan seguro de que fuera eso lo que sentía**

**Era algo mas… era algo que le hacía sentir calor, un algo que hacía que cometiera torpezas cada que lo veía… un algo… que no recordaba haber sentido con nadie mas… y peor aún, accidentalmente se había sonrojado solo pensando en él cosa que sus amigos habían notado.**

**-Danny!... estás bien?**

**-Si, no te preocupes**

**Sam frunció el cejo y le tocó la frente.**

**-Fiebre no es, aunque estás levemente caliente**

**-Por supuesto que no!- se quejó mientras haciendo un enorme sobre esfuerzo, lograba volver a su color original- y bien?... alguien tiene ganas de una ronda de "Condenados"?**

**-Yo no, mis padres quieren salir a cenar con la abuela- dijo Sam sin molestarse mucho en fingir que le agradaba la idea **

**-Yo borre el mio cuando "TU" supuestamente borraste el tuyo, al tratar de eliminar a Tecnus- dijo Tucker**

**-Buen punto- suspiró Danny derrotado**

**Ya no tenía con que distraerse así que respiro profundo y dejando a sus amigos, continuo el camino a casa… pero no mas dar la vuelta, un fantasma de color violeta atravesó la calle y un auto, haciendo estallar este último.**

**-Bien!... al menos Jhonny no esta esta vez para ocuparse de este… lo cual implica que me divertiré- dijo Danny transformandose pero apenas hecho, llegó el fantasma mala suerte acabando en poco menos de 15 minutos con el bichejo**

**-Ja… pan comido**

**-Oye!- Danny volo hasta el fantasma que lo miró de arriba abajo sin ocuparse de que el otro de diera cuenta del escanneo- te agradezco la ayuda pero sabes? Se supone que yo acabe con ellos**

**-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo el fantasma moviendo una mano y mirandolo- pero no quería que te hicieses daño… ya vendra algún fantasma mas débil contra el que puedas luchar**

**-Mas débil?- dijo Danny furioso- si mal no recuerdas soy mas fuerte que tu, así que no necesito que me protejas de nada**

**-Oh bien… solo pensé que tal vez querrías- dijo Jhonny mirandolo fijamente y logrando su objetivo: apenar a Danny**

**-No me molesta la ayuda pero yo me valgo solo- dijo serio pero aun con la sensación de las mariposas en el estómago**

**-Bien… pero si me necesitas- tomó la mano del chico y la besó- llamame**

**Danny se quedó en shock mientras las mariposas aumentaban el vuelo y Jhonny se marchaba, guiñandole un ojo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-QUÉ!? ESO ES ASQUEROSO!**

**-Shane me dejarías terminar? U.ú me halaga que te pongas celoso pero eso fue hace mucho, MUCHO tiempo…**

**El chico había escuchado hasta ese momento la historia sin replicar pero al llegar a ese punto, no pudo evitar sentir repulsión.**

**-No entiendo como te dejaste hacer eso y encima… hay algo que me preocupa aún mas- dijo Shane muy pensativo**

**-Puedo saber que es?**

**-Primero termina tu- dijo el Fantasma Sugoi ahora mas interesado en la historia que molesto- sigue**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-No puedo creer que haya hecho eso- murmuraba Danny volando hacia su casa sin dejar de agarrarse la mano que Jhonny 13 había tomado- como pudo?**

**Intentaba convencerse a si mismo que había odiado aquello pero no podía mentirse a su corazón, en realidad le había gustado muchisimo ese gesto y no podía dejar de recordarlo… incluso se había sorprendido sonriendo levemente al recordar aquello y de nuevo, ponía expresión seria.**

**Pero su corazón estaba feliz… es que… acaso le gustaba Jhonny?... no era del tipo agradable e higiénico pero… tenía un algo… algo que le atraía como un imán. Tal vez el haber luchado con él antes o el hecho de que hubiera estado tras Jazz, no lo sabía… **

**Pero había algo.**

**Una vez en casa se acostó mirando el techo mientras todas sus dudas salían a flote y las repasaba una y otra vez, intentando negarse a la mayoría pero saliendo de nuevo a cada rato, poniendosele delante y mostrandole un algo que ya sabía que sentía.**

**Pero, también salia una nueva, diferente… como sabía que no era amistad lo que sentía?... como saber que era algo serio lo que apretaba dentro de su pecho?... como diferenciarlo? ya era de madrugada cuando tomó la última de las decisiones.**

**No sabía porque, pero sabía que tenía que salir. **

**Se dirigió inmediatamente al Parque de Jardínes de Amity y se sentó debajo de un gran árbol en la hierba, mirando como la luz del día brillaba a lo lejos, como una delgadísima franja azul.**

**Hacía algo de frio y se froto los brazos pero a los pocos segundos, ya tenía puesta encima un pesado y confortable saco sobre los hombros que apagó por completo el frío que sentía.**

**-Porque presentía que el niño fantasma estaría aquí?**

**Jhonny 13 soltó una risilla mientras Danny continuaba mirando hacia enfrente y sonreía.**

**-No se… porque presentía que vendrías?**

**-Debe ser algún tipo de llamado- terminó el mala suerte sentandose a su lado y mirando también como la franja azul se volvía de a pocos mas amplia- los niños pequeños no deberían estar en cama aún?**

**-Tenía que venir- contestó Danny con sinceridad- no se porque pero tenía que venir**

**-Ya veo**

**Aún así, pensaba Danny, el creyó que sus dudas se despejarían con aquel encuentro pero no, se volvieron mas grandes y pesadas… un brazo se pasó por detrás de él haciendolo caer de lado y apoyarse en el fantasma que en esos momentos, era sólido.**

**Bien… sus dudas quedaron de lado en ese instante, si existían o no, ya no les pondría atención. En aquellos momentos estaba recargado en el pecho de Jhonny 13, siendo abrazado por este y quedandose dormido casi al instante en ese mismo sitio con una pequeña sonrisa que compartía con el otro.**

**Pero la sonrisa de el fantasma era diferente.**

**-Solo un poco mas… y serás mio…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Danny terminó esa parte del relato con la boca seca… realmente le dolía revivir en su mente todo eso pero ya era hora de que Shane supiera lo que había sucedido… pero por mas que trataba no podía… le dolía demasiado como para poder seguir contandolo.**

**Shane lo miró unos segundos mas antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta, regresando a Danny repentinamente a la realidad.**

**-Shane?... a donde vas?**

**-Necesito salir a tomar aire- dijo el albino sin mirar atrás mientras abria la puerta**

**Pero Danny se aferró a su espalda, apoyando la cabeza y de pronto comenzó a sollozar quedo.**

**-Por favor…- gimió- no me dejes… no me dejes solo… no te vayas…**

**En un inicio, el Fantasma Sugoi no entendió nada de lo que se refería… hasta que lo escuchó llorar… no lo oía llorar así desde lo sucedido con Vlad y de eso hacía un año ya.**

**-No me iré de esta casa si eso es lo que crees- dijo Shane sin voltear- te prometo que regresaré… pero necesito salir un momento…**

**El fantasma sin mas, desapareció en la banqueta mientras Danny se tapaba la cara y comenzaba a llorar con dolor… no quería perderlo… no a él… no a la única persona que sabía que amaba de verdad desde el momento en que lo dijo…**

**Por encima de la ciudad, alguien mas observaba el problema entre ambos chicos y seguía al chico Haruna desde la altura, mientras se dirigía aparentemente por inercia al parque donde se inició todo.**

**-Oh Shane…- Desireé movió la cabeza tristemente- porqué tienes que dudar de tu niño ahora que mas te necesita?... parece ser que necesitas un recordatorio de lo poco que estuviste por perderlo **

**Al momento de decir esto, la genio movió una de sus manos cubriendo todo Amity con su magia.**

**-La decisión final será tuya pero recuerda… recuerda que juraste confiar en tu pequeño… recuerdalo…**

**Y sin mas, desapareció… llevandose a Sugoi al mismo tiempo.**

**TBC**


	4. Ante la verdad

**Danny Phantom**

**Don't leave me alone**

**Episodio 4**

**Danny daba vueltas y vueltas por toda la casa, mirando de vez en vez hacia fuera mientras sentía el corazón que se le oprimía pensando en si en verdad Shane volvería a su lado o en verdad, se había ido para nunca mas volver a ese sitio.**

**Miró la sala donde en una pequeña cuna, su bebé dormía sin darse por enterado de que los que él creía sus padres, estaban pasando por una de las etapas mas difíciles de la joven vida de ambos… o en el caso especial del Fantasma Sugoi, la fase mas difícil de su muerte.**

**Se detuvo mientras trataba inútilmente de no llorar, mirando a través del vidrio de la sala que daba hacia la calle, intentando imaginar donde se encontraría en esos momentos el peli plateado y que estaría pensando de él o de su futuro juntos, que cada vez se veía mas imposible de recuperar…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Shane de repente, había perdido la orientación en Amity Park… miró a todas partes, levemente confundido, detenido ante un hidrante que estaba seguro hacía muchisimos meses que los encargados de la ciudad habían retirado.**

**Qué hacia ahí?... se rasco la nuca confuso, antes de continuar caminando y atravesar por accidente a Paulina que acababa de salir de una tienda de ropa de moda.**

**-Disculpa, no te vi- dijo lo mas rápido que pudo pero la chica no se dio por enterada, simplemente se froto los brazos y se colocó una chamarra**

**-Vaya! Nadie anuncio que haría frio- exclamó la chica molesta mientras reanudaba su marcha- deberían despedir al meteorólogo! Esto arruinara mi perfecta piel**

**Shane levantó una ceja, ahora mas confundido que antes… Paulina no lo había visto?... a Danny casi siempre lo pasaba por alto pero… a él?... eso era imposible, él era bastante popular entre las chicas de la escuela Casper, así que aquello no tenía sentido.**

**Desde que había comenzado a salir con Danny también había comenzado a asistir a la escuela de este (y a instancias de una hermana gemela que amenazaba con decirle a quien tuviera oído al chisme, que Danny y el andaban, no tuvo mas opción puesto que eso incluía a los fantasmas de Ghost Zone) y desde ese día, Shane se había convertido en uno de los chicos mas asediados del colegio.**

**Bien… se hizo el cabello hacia atrás y se colocó en una de las poses mas llamativas que tenía, con un pie recargado en una pared y los brazos cruzados, mientras Estrella y Valeria pasaban enfrente suyo, de seguro ellas no podrían ignorarlo…**

**Lo cual hicieron titanicamente.**

**El Fantasma Sugoi de pronto se había quedado con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca de igual forma… algo no estaba bien, que una chica no lo hubiera visto era una cosa, pero que dos le pasaran por el frente como si fuese invisible?**

**Mentalmente se repaso el no haber activado su invisibilidad y automáticamente, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo… no, definitivamente estaba en su fase sólida, así que era imposible no haber sido visto… a menos… a menos que…**

**Voló y se paró frente a ellas… si de verdad no podían verlo entonces… en efecto, las chicas se acercaron y lo atravesaron limpiamente como si él no pudiese controlar el ser sólido cuando el quería y en el momento que él desease.**

**-Que rayos está pasando?- se dijo poniendose evidentemente nervioso… las única regresiones temporales que tenía eran solo en la fecha de su muerte, haciendole revivir todo un día el accidente de auto en el cual, había pasado a engrosar las filas de fantasmas que vivían en Amity.**

**Pero, una regresión de esas?... **

**Se rasco la cabeza… definitivamente aquella no era una venganza de su vecino favorito, Relok, el cual ya le había amenazado con "realmente" hacerlo revivir su muerte… tampoco Vlad lo había causado, si este deseara que Shane regresara en el tiempo por algun motivo o misión, le hubiera avisado…**

**O lo hubiese pedido como deseo a…**

**-DESIREÉ!- gritó el chico captando al fin y volando sobre la ciudad, visiblemente molesto- YA SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS, ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO!**

**La genio no se movió de su sitio, por el contrario, se invisibilizó mientras enviaba unos polvos brillantes en una dirección, dejando que el peli blanco los viese y por consiguiente los siguiese a donde estos flotaban… el chico tenía que ver antes de juzgar.**

**Shane era demasiado cabezón y Desireé lo sabía mejor que nadie… no era malo pero a veces, creía demasiado en lo que le decían y ese era un problema muy grave sobre todo, al tratarse del chico al cual había jurado amor y lealtad hasta el día en que se reuniesen de verdad.**

**El Fantasma Sugoi siguió el rastro de la genio hasta el parque Amity… a esas horas estaba oscuro puesto que se hacía de noche y en esa parte no había farolas; bajó despacio, detrás de las pequeñas luces hasta que estas desaparecieron y continuó a pie…**

**Ya estaba confirmado que la genio había metido mano ahí pero, ella nunca hacía nada sin una muy buena y poderosa razón y mas tratandose de él, pues estaban muy encariñados.**

**-Bien… que quieres mostrarme?- dijo levantando las manos en señal de derrota**

**Apenas dicho esto, unos ruidos se escucharon fuertes cerca de ahí y no les hubiera dado mayor importancia si una de esas voces no hubiera sido la de su Danny.**

**-Pero… no sé…**

**-Vamos… yo te gusto, tu me gustas… que otra prueba quieres?... si tu me quieres, me dejarás hacerlo, no?**

**-Yo…**

**-No confías en mi?**

**-Si, pero…**

**-Entonces, sigue confiando en mi…**

**Definitivamente, la sangre ya de por si fría a causa de estar muerto se le heló al escuchar esas palabras y mas saliendo de la boca de Jhonny 13, que parecía disfrutar de la confusión del pequeño Danny**

**De inmediato, Shane flotó hasta ahí y la escena lo dejó congelado en su sitio: Danny desnudo debajo de un igualmente descubierto Jhonny 13, que sonreía divertido ante el miedo y la confusión del niño de ojos azules, que parecía no estar muy seguro de aquello.**

**-Danny era demasiado joven y demasiado inocente- dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Shane… su subconsciente, tratando de justificar al chico de cabello negro**

**Apretó los puños, dandose cuenta de que aquello que había estado diciendo durante tanto tiempo Jhonny 13 era cierto: el hijo que había nacido de Danny era del fantasma mala suerte y no de él, como había creído durante un año.**

**Lloró muy poco, dolido ante la evidencia que se presentaba frente a sus ojos: Danny siendo tomado por el otro, que disfrutaba de cada toque que le daba… aunque no tenía una razon para disfrutarlo tanto no?**

**-No te das cuenta?- dijo de nuevo, la voz dentro de su cabeza- esto no tiene lógica… Danny no ha dicho que si, el otro idiota se esta aprovechando de él y de que esta confundido**

**-Pero podría detenerlo si en verdad no quisiera, no?- dijo Shane pasando de la molestia que le causaba pensar que Danny hubiera hecho eso a el desagrado que le provocaba que Jhonny le estuviese tocando de aquella forma tan grotesca**

**-No… cuando uno esta en ese estado, no puede defenderse y generalmente se rinde… tu mismo sabes lo que es eso, cuando Jhonny 13 te torturo en aquella celda, tu mismo te rendiste**

**Era verdad. En ciertas situaciones, para evitar algo que podría ser muy doloroso el cuerpo se rinde automáticamente, evitandose así mas dolor del aguantable**

**Pero además…**

**-El tiempo… la edad del niño y el tiempo desde que esta pasando esto… no concuerda- se dijo a si mismo**

**Comenzaba a analizar… realmente él no tenía porque enojarse con Danny… aquello que había pasado había sido anterior a él y por lo tanto, no le había engañado… lo había tratado muy mal y Danny no tenía la culpa de aquello que había pasado.**

**Además, si lo pensaba bien, el también tenía cosas que ocultaba y que jamás le había dicho a Danny… si el no había hablado de aquello, él no era quien para reprocharselo.**

**Se quedó sentado hasta que ambos chicos terminaron, Danny cerrando los ojos debido al cansancio y Jhonny 13 riendo de pronto, como un maniaco… la confusión apareció de nuevo en los ojos del chico mitad fantasma, que no entendía el porque de la risa del otro.**

**-Que sucede?**

**-Bien… ya termine lo que quería contigo… ahora me voy**

**Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron enormes, comenzando a ver con miedo al mala suerte mientras Shane no daba credito de lo que ahora escuchaba… que dijo?**

**-Si…- dijo el mala suerte disfrutando de cada palabra- ya termine de hacer lo que quería… ahora me voy a seguir destruyendo Amity…**

**-Pero tu… tu habías dicho…**

**-Solo quería tu cuerpo… y ahora que lo consegui, no me sirves para nada- dijo el fantasma mientras el niño sentado en el piso, se ponía helado y comenzaba a temblar descontroladamente- nos vemos Fenton… perdedor…- rio y montando su motocicleta, se fue**

**Danny se quedó ahí, congelado en su sitio mientras Shane estaba parado, demasiado pequeño como para decir o hacer nada… de pronto, dos fantasmas de ojos rojos se detuvieron frente a Danny y Sugoi los reconoció: el mismo los había mandado a petición de Vlad, para capturar a Danny**

**La culpa corrió a través de él como hielo, invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo mientras Danny sin mostrar intenciones de luchar era golpeado para después ser llevado al castillo de Masters… y no necesitaba imaginar que venía de ahí puesto que el ya lo sabía… dos días después, él mismo sería llamado a cuidar de que Danny no escapase…**

**Eso explicaba como había caido tan fácil a manos de aquel híbrido y porque le había sido tan difícil confiar en él desde un principio… **

**-Todavía no lo ves?**

**-Hay algo mas… - dijo Shane mirando por donde aquellos infames se habían llevado al mitad fantasma- hay algo mas que tira por el suelo la declaración de Jhonny, de que el niño es suyo… pero no sé que es…**

**-Que tal si primero vas a con Danny y le pides perdón?- dijo la genio a lo que el chico asintió- usa el portal de Zona Fantasma, Danny esta en el de sus padres creyendo que pudiste haberte ido por ahí…**

**El chico asintió y moviendo un brazo en círculo, desapareció en una espiral azul, esperando que aun no fuese muy tarde para disculparse con Danny…**

**Que idiota había sido. **

**TBC**


	5. Corrigiendo los errores

**Danny Phantom**

**Don't leave me alone**

**Episodio 5**

**Todo daba tantas vueltas en su cabeza que hasta el mismo se sorprendia de poder volar en ese estado… idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota y hasta mas… el dolor estaba casi matandolo de nuevo, como si jamás hubiera salido de las llamas de ese maldito coche…**

**Iba lo mas rápido que podía mientras el frio del aire que lo rozaba (que era en mayor parte, por su sentimiento de culpa) le lastimaba y le hacia estrujarse mas, a sabiendas de lo que debía de estar pasando el otro chico, preguntandose si volvería o no… y para que… Al fin, después de 15 minutos de estar volando a toda velocidad por Zona Fantasma (Desireé como para darle un castigo, no lo regreso a su época, dejo que este lo hiciera por su cuenta) al fin llegó al portal Fenton que comunicaba ambos mundos.**

**Estaba abierto.**

**Probablemente Danny lo hubiera dejado abierto, esperando que fuera Shane el que regresara a casa y no cualquier otro gamberro que probablemente eran los que hubiesen estado pasando todo ese tiempo, aprovechando el momento de debilidad del menor de los Fenton. Respiro profundo mientras atravesaba lentamente el portal y se detenía a la entrada de este, antes de estirar la mano a su izquierda y cerrar la entrada al mundo humano; dejo que esta se cerrara lentamente mientras pensaba en alguna manera de disculparse por la enorme estupidez que había cometido.**

**Y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta.**

**Se miró a un espejo y lo tocó con la punta de los dedos, mientras miraba como su reflejo le devolvía una mirada de extrema culpa, dolor y arrepentimiento… fijo su mirada en sus ojos grises antes de intentar un movimiento que nunca habia intentado… A los pocos segundos, sus ojos ahora brillaban con una luz de vida que no tenían antes… estaba muy sorprendido, cuando había sucedido aquello?... y mas aún, como no se había dado cuenta antes?... se toco lentamente el cuerpo mientras con sus sentidos ahora confirmaba lo que sus ojos no habían podido ver…**

**Un leve sonido hizo que activara sus sentidos de alerta y se girara velozmente, preparado para lo que viniese hasta que entonces se fijó en algo que estaba muy cerca del portal y que por algun motivo, no había percatado de su presencia…**

**Dejo que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa delicada mientras se acercaba lo mas silenciosamente que le permitia aquella condición que había descubierto apenas hacía unos momentos y se inclino recargandose un poco en sus rodillas, mientras pasaba una mano por el fleco que caía sobre el rostro de Danny y que se movía acompasado por su respiración tranquila… Se quedo mirandole varios minutos, que parecian detenerse mientras lo observaba y acariciaba su cara lo mas suave que podía, casi rozandolo con la punta de los dedos… él era tan perfecto que aún le sorprendía el hecho de ser él quien poseyera su cuerpo y su corazón…**

**Él, que se había hecho de un renombre oscuro en Zona Fantasma… él, que se dedicaba a espantar a los mortales hasta el punto de provocar accidentes cada año, él que lo había entregado sin compasión y retenido con la persona mas desagradable y grotesca del mundo…**

**Lo miró mas de cerca, mientras seguía preguntandose como y porqué aquel chico tan puro le había perdonado tan fácilmente y había dejado todos sus errores atrás… mas el actual… podía notar sus ojos levemente hinchados y enrojecidos, probablemente provocados por su tremenda estupidez al hablarle tan toscamente, lo cual hizo que de nuevo aquel sentimiento que lo mataba por dentro, regresara con mas fuerza…**

**Al fin después de 15 minutos, decidió que si seguía en aquella posición su niño se iba a lastimar, así que lo tomo lo mas lento que pudo en brazos y lo subió a la primera planta, mientras observaba alrededor preguntandose donde estaría el bebé.**

**-Esta en nuestro cuarto- dijo Danny sin abrir los ojos y con la voz apenas un murmullo**

**Shane se sonrojo enormemente, a Danny le estaba cayendo un rayito de luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana, haciendo que su piel brillara de manera extraña, mas blanca y mas nítida que en su forma de fantasma… era una visión sobrecogedora y a la vez, alarmantemente hermosa… como si no existieran palabras para describirlo… su verdadero y pequeño ángel en brazos.**

**-Yo… no quería que despertaras- dijo con la voz baja, preguntandose porque Danny no le preguntaba que había pasado y dandose cuenta de que él mismo se estaba evadiendo- Danny…- dijo bajo entristeciendo la mirada mientras abrazaba levemente su cuerpo contra él- yo… sobre esta tarde…**

**-No…- interrumpio el chico de ojos azules abriendo estos por fin mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho del otro- volviste…- por alguna razón, de nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- volviste a casa…- cerró los ojos**

**-Si…- sonrio suavemente Shane mientras lo abrazaba mas contra él**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Al día siguiente, Danny estaba en la cocina mientras su padre se quejaba (como hacía casi diario) que no tenía tiempo para educar a su nieto.**

**-Y miralo!- dijo Jack levantandolo en el aire, mientras el pequeño ponía expresión de no entender muy bien lo que pasaba, pero al tiempo reia ante la potente voz de su abuelito- se parece tanto a mi!... algún día heredara lo que es el talento caza fantasmas**

**-Si, probablemente- rio Danny mientras bebía su vaso de leche y dejaba que su padre se dedicara a mimar a su hijo… lo habían aceptado tan bien! Aquella noche habían tomado la decisión de confesarlo todo a los señores Fenton y afrontar lo que pudiera venírseles por delante**

**Y para su total sorpresa… después de la impresión dejada sus padres, aquellos adultos que siempre parecían tomar a la ligera todo… los habían aceptado como si nada!**

**En eso, un par de brazos se enroscaron a su alrededor mientras sentía como alguien le mordía el hombro, haciendolo reir fuertemente.**

**-Shane!- exclamó entre risas mientras el aludido lo apretaba mas y lo levantaba por la espalda- que haces tonto?**

**-Ataco la primer victima del día- dijo sonriendo mientras ya bajaba al peli negro y lo besaba con cariño en la mejilla a lo que Danny, nego con la cabeza y se enderezó la camisa que se había levantado con el estirón- por cierto, descubrí algo muy interesante anoche… además de que te ves mejor debajo mio cuando acabas de llorar **

**-Shane!- exclamó Danny mientras se le erizaba el cabello- mi papá esta cerca!**

**-Oh, vamos, no me diras que te da pena algo que ellos tuvieron que hacer para que tu nacieras, verdad?- dijo agitando una mano hacia abajo, con la otra en la cintura y expresión de suficiencia**

**Danny levanto los ojos mientras negaba sonriendo… Shane era un lunático definitivamente, era impresionante como se había recuperado de la noticia del niño tan rápido y ahora actuaba como si nunca hubieran tocado a la puerta.**

**Pero entonces…**

**-Danny!- gritó su mamá- el chico callejero amigo de Jazz te esta buscando! no podemos usar el bate Fenton con él? ¬¬**

**-No mamá- dijo Danny suspirando mientras detenía a su padre y suspiraba cansado- ire a decirle que se vaya- respiró pesado y camino arrastrando los pies, cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo- Shane?**

**-No te preocupes, te ayudare- dijo sonriendo sinceramente mientras Danny pasaba del susto a la tranquilidad mirandolo a los ojos- no te preocupes… es mas, hay algo que te alegrara- dijo adelantandose un poco mientras Danny lo miraba asombrado, antes de seguirlo curioso**

**-Da…!... Shane…!- Jhonny 13 cambio su mirada de superioridad a una de maldad y prepotencia- que sorpresa que sigas aquí!... buscaba a Danny…**

**-Uno, esta es mi casa, no hay razón para que no este- dijo el albino con los brazos cruzados y mirandose los nudillos- segundo, si ves a Danny o no, lo decido yo, vale?**

**-Danny puede decidir por su cuenta si sale o no, no crees?- dijo Jhonny sonriendo, cuando Danny se asomo sobre el hombro de Shane**

**-Que quieres Jhonny?- dijo Danny serio- no has causado ya bastantes problemas?... largate de aquí o…!**

**-O que?- dijo el mala suerte sonriendo- me encerraras en el termo Fenton?**

**-Tu…- Danny enfurecio nervioso apretando los puños mientras Shane no lo perdia de vista sin quitar su sonrisa, cosa que puso nervioso al otro, que sonrio nuevamente**

**-Que un padre no tiene derecho a ver a su hijo?- dijo malévolamente el mala suerte, mirando a Danny que se había helado al oir aquello y lo miraba con intenso odio**

**Shane, por su parte puso expresión sorprendida antes de sonreir y rascarse la barbilla.**

**-Jhonny tiene razón Danny- dijo Shane, haciendo que tanto su pareja como el mala suerte lo miraran primero sorprendidos y luego, confundidos**

**-Que…?**

**-No podemos negarle a Jhonny a ver a si hijo- dijo sonriendo mientras Danny lo tomaba del brazo con fuerza y lo miraba a los ojos**

**-Que quieres decir con eso!?**

**-Si, que te tramas Sugoi idiota?- dijo el otro rechinando los dientes… cuando Sugoi se ponía en ese plan… no pasaba nada bueno…**

**El Fantasma Sugoi soltó la mano de Danny lentamente sin dejar de sonreir, antes de reacomodarse frente a Jhonny y meterse las manos en los bolsillos, ante la sorpresa de Danny.**

**-Bueno, eso pasaría efectivamente si tuvieras algún hijo con Danny…- dijo tranquilamente**

**-Tu… que quieres decir?- dijo cada vez mas furioso Jhonny mientras Danny lo miraba con los ojos abiertos**

**Shane, sin dejar de sonreir lo señalo con un dedo.**

**-Que el hijo de Danny no es tuyo…**

**TBC**

**…**


	6. Latir

**Danny Phantom**

**Don't leave me alone**

**Episodio 6**

**-Qué… dijiste idiota?**

**-Que el hijo que tiene Danny no es tuyo… es mio- la sonrisa de Shane se volvio un poco macabra, a lo que el mala suerte gruñó y se le encaro aunque esta vez Sugoi no retrocedio… bien, no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío enorme ante la visión del otro, después de todo, recordaba demasiado claramente lo que él le había… bien, mejor ya no recordar.**

**Jhonny 13 examinó bien el rostro de su rival, como midiendo la veracidad de sus palabras pero el albino no retrocedió, tan solo lo observó sin quitar su pequeña sonrisita de suficiencia mientras dejaba al otro terminar de inspeccionar.**

**-De donde te pruebas TU que el hijo es tuyo y no mio?- sonrió al fin Jhonny comprobando que Shane no tenía nada escondido- yo fui el primero en tomar a Danny… sabías eso?**

**-Eso no viene al caso!- exclamó Danny adelantandose y enfrentando al de la moto- lo que tu me hiciste fue algo muy bajo, así que no tienes derecho a venir y decir algo así!**

**-Ah, no!?**

**-En cierto modo, Danny tiene razón- dijo Shane fingiendo que meditaba mucho lo que dijo su pareja, para luego, ponerle una mano en el hombro al ojiazul- lo que le hiciste a Danny fue algo horrible…**

**-Si?... Mira quien lo dice él que entregó a Danny a Vlad!... o acaso olvidas lo que el chico tuvo que pasar ahí por culpa tuya?**

**Shane abrió un poco la boca mientras por primera vez en esa discusión, se le encogía el estómago y sentía como un frio extraño se extendía por su cuerpo… de nuevo, aquella sensación de culpa que se parecía tanto a su propia muerte… al parecer la memoria se ese idiota no se había borrado del todo pero por lo menos no había estado llevando el asunto de forma tan grave como podría; tal vez intuía que detrás de todo eso, el escape del chico de ojos azules también podría achacársele y entonces el castigo sería inmensamente mayor a que si permanecía en silencio.**

**Al menos podía darle un punto por mantener su enorme bocota cerrada en algo que les convenía a los tres**

**Apretó los dientes y dio un paso cuando la mano de Danny en su pecho lo detuvo, sorprendiendolo momentáneamente, haciendo que Shane lo mirara a los ojos con una pequeña mezcla de extrañeza y muchisima curiosidad.**

**-Danny?**

**-Shane hizo algo muy malo y él ya se arrepintió de ello- dijo Danny mirándo con fiereza al otro fantasma mientras lo hacía retroceder… la fuerza que comenzaba a salir de Danny era muy fuerte… estaba molesto- ya me ha pedido perdon las veces suficientes como para comenzar a hartarme un poco- Danny miró sobre su hombro a un Shane que había levantado un dedo, semi ofendido- si, ya me pediste perdon demasiadas veces…**

**-Auuu…- se quejó Shane**

**-Ahora… lo que haya pasado hace tiempo, ya pasó, no hay nada que pueda hacerse, tu no tienes porque venir y tratar de estropear todo lo que ya se arregló de alguna forma, así que, o te vas de mi casa o tu próxima parada será el fondo del Termo Fenton- dijo el chico sacandolo de su pantalón y apuntando al otro con él**

**-Serías capaz de encerrar al padre de tu hijo?**

**A Danny le temblaron levemente las manos, pero aún así, no dejo de apuntar.**

**-Si Shane dice que tu no eres el padre de mi hijo, no lo eres- dijo en voz baja**

**Jhonny 13 levantó las manos al cielo y gruñó furioso; acto seguido se dio la vuelta, señalando con un dedo a Shane y a Danny antes de irse en su moto.**

**Danny y Shane lo observaron, mientras un vientecillo tibio recorría las calles de Amity. Danny miró de reojo a su pareja, con muchisima curiosidad…**

**-Gracias… por intentar defenderme…**

**A Shane le sorprendió mucho aquello y se giró a mirar al chico de ojos azules que entraba a la casa, rumbo a su habitación.**

**-Defenderte?... yo?... pero si tu fuiste el que lo corrió al final! (y en cierta manera, tu me defendiste a mi ^^U)…**

**-Lo hice porque tu dijiste que nuestro hijo era nuestro- dijo Danny sentandose en la cama y mirando al otro, que se sentó en alguna silla de aire pues estaba flotando sentado por sobre el nivel de la cama- regresaste a casa y… me perdonaste… lo de Jhonny…**

**-Nada, nada- dijo Shane moviendo una mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como espantando lo último que dijo Danny; luego, lo miró con una sonrisita- yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, en ese entonces tu y yo no nos conocíamos y a ti te gustaba Jhonny…**

**-A mi no…!**

**-Sabes que si- dijo con un poco de picardía mientras Danny se ruborizaba- además… tu me perdonaste algo muchisimo peor…**

**-Lo de Vlad- terminó Danny recargandose en sus manos y mirando el techo pensativo**

**-Si… eso fue de lo peor y aún así, tu me perdonaste y además, me quisiste… que puedo reclamarte yo?**

**-Tu me sacaste de ahí… tu no sabías que era lo que me iba a hacer…**

**-Sabía que sería algo malo, algo que incluso podría matarte y aún así te entregue- dijo el Fantasma Sugoi encogiendose de hombros- no me quites culpa, sabía bien lo que hacía y no me tenté… pero…- sonrió y lo miró con unos ojos que reflejaban su felicidad- ahora ambos estamos bien… tu estás bien…**

**Danny sonrió y sin poder evitarlo, se levantó y abrazó por la cintura al otro que extrañamente estaba cálido y despedía un aroma parecido al de las nomeolvides… era extraño, nunca había percibido ese aroma y esa calidez de su pareja…**

**-Shane…- dijo despacio levantando la vista y mirandolo confuso- estás cálido… y aún no se acerca la fecha en que…**

**-Ah!... si, me olvidé de decirtelo- dijo el albino, poniendose de pie y girandose para quedar frente al espejo de Danny donde comenzó a moverse un poco, para verse bien- no estoy nada mal, verdad?**

**-De que estás hablando?- dijo Danny mientras su pareja se quitaba la camisa y se estiraba para verse bien- te ha dado locura repentina?- comenzó a reir, Shane estaba loco pero su locura comenzaba a ser divertida, se parecía un poco a Dash… lo cual momentáneamente le sacó un escalofrío**

**-Recuerdas cuando te comenté que era extraño que tuvieras un hijo?... recuerdas que te lo dije cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazado?**

**-Si, lo recuerdo- dijo Danny parandose por detrás con las manos en los bolsillos- pero aún así, me embarazaste…**

**-Un fantasma no puede embarazar a un humano- dijo Shane viendo a Danny a través del reflejo del espejo con una sonrisita- lo que se necesita… para hmm… ya sabes que… no existe porque estamos muertos…**

**-Eso es mas que obvio- dijo Danny levantando un poco los ojos- y sin embargo…**

**-Y sin embargo, tu quedaste embarazado, no de Jhonny, si no de mi…- sentenció Shane señalandolo con un dedo**

**-Como estás seguro de ello?**

**-Por esto- dijo estirando a Danny y haciendo que pusiera una mano sobre su pecho**

**Danny lo miró extrañado mientras sentía bien… unos pequeños golpecitos contra su mano… el corazón de Shane…**

**-Está latiendo, que tiene eso de raro?- dijo Danny mirandolo aún mas confuso**

**-Fíjate bien…**

**Danny frunció el cejo intentando entender… el cuerpo de su pareja era tan cálido que comenzaba a sentirlo en el propio también… pero… abrió un poco mas los ojos… cuando conocío a Shane, su cuerpo era tibio, no irradiaba calor como lo hacía en ese momento…**

**Además… tanteó un poco mas la blanca piel que se extendía por debajo de las yemas de sus dedos… era de una textura diferente… mas suave y mas sólida… como si el cuerpo enfrente no fuera el de un fantasma sino el de una persona…**

**-Si Danny…- dijo Shane acariciando su cabello negro y mirandolo a los ojos- estoy vivo…**

**Danny tembló con fuerza mientras lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo… lo miró a los ojos, que ahora eran de un gris brillante, muy diferentes a los ojos grises semi opacos de un fantasma…**

**-Como?**

**-Fue cuando di parte de mi para que tu vivieras- dijo el chico sintiendo como el otro se apretaba contra él- de alguna forma… el Portal creó un efecto inverso en mi… así como lo creó en ti…**

**-Cuando yo me convertí en fantasma…- dijo Danny abriendo grande los ojos- tu, que eras fantasma…**

**-Me converti en un vivo de nuevo- dijo Shane sintiendo algo tibio sobre él… eran las lágrimas de Danny- ningún fantasma ha conseguido eso jamás, ni siquiera Jhonny 13… es imposible que él sea el padre de tu hijo- dijo abrazándolo contra él- yo fui demasiado estúpido como para darme cuenta antes… gomen nasai…**

**-Go, que?**

**-En mi idioma natal significa "lo siento"- dijo Shane avergonzado, mientras Danny reía quedo- y bien?... te gustaría?**

**-Me gustaría que?**

**-Probar que tan bien se siente mi cuerpo nuevo?**

**Danny se ruborizó enormemente, mientras reía al tiempo que Shane lo depositaba en la cama… a partir de ese día… no se quedaría solo de nuevo… jamás…**

**FIN **


End file.
